


Arrest Me

by chandehler



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dancing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I'm Sorry, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Uniform Costume, google translate, wow this is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chandehler/pseuds/chandehler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon has never seen anyone look so good in a police uniform.<br/>Based on a Tumblr AU: You’re dressed as a sexy cop and oh god please arrest me AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrest Me

**Author's Note:**

> I read the AU and I kinda needed it. Sorry for the horrible Google translated spanish, but I only know mean things. If any one can speak it and wants to help, I am awaiting with open arms.
> 
> This was a lot harder to write than I expected?? Hopefully it doesn't suck as much as I think.
> 
> "Translation" is in parentheses!

Simon Lewis was not one to really go out and party. He much preferred staying home and watching movies with Clary on his laptop. Sadly, Clary wanted him to go to a Halloween party. And so here he was. At a party. With a ton of people who couldn't stand him. Dressed as Dracula.

Jace had his arm possessively wrapped around Clary's waist, not aware that Simon's crush on her had long dissipated. Alec ignored anything he said, preferring to roll his eyes and walk away to find his boyfriend, Magnus. Magnus, was never really mean to Simon, but he also wasn't nice. He tended to call him by the wrong name and dismiss ever word he spoke. Isabelle was nice to him, but she was too busy dancing with everyone and anyone.

Simon sighed and decided to go get a drink. He made his way over to the punch bowl and poured the probably spiked drink into one of the cups on the table. He turned around and leaned back on the table, taking a sip of his drink. He looked up just in time to watch a guy dressed in a police costume walk in and make him choke on his drink.

Okay _, I'd definitely let him arrest me._

Sexy Cop turned his head and caught his gaze. Simon coughed and looked away, a blush making its way up his neck. He missed the intrigued look, the other gave him. Simon moved away from the punch table to go look for Clary.

As Simon moved across the dance-floor, narrowly avoiding people dancing, until he ran straight into someone. He stumbled back.

"Oh, sorr-" Simon cut himself off, because Sexy Cop was in front if him.

"Dios, usted es una linda," Sexy Cop said, looking Simon up and down. "W-what? I don't speak Spanish. Wait, do you speak English, because this conversation would be really awkward if you couldn't."(God, aren't you a cute one.)

Sexy Cop raised his eyebrow and, "Yes, I speak English. I was just... talking to myself."

Simon shrugged and looked down, "Well, sorry I bumped into you." He took a step forward, in order to leave the other in peace, but was stopped by an arm. Simon looked up to see Sexy Cop smirk at him.

"Why don't you dance with me?" he asked. Simon nodded dumbly. Sexy Cop tugged him closer and put his arms on Simon's shoulders. They began swaying against each other, Simon moving rigidly.

Sexy Cop chuckled and breathed into his ear, " _Relax._ "

Simon gave a nervous laugh, "That's easy for you to say. You aren't dancing with a sexy Hispanic cop." Sexy Cop looked him up and down with a smirk, "But I am dancing with a sexy Dracula."

Simon couldn't do anything other than gape.

_Sexy Cop thinks I'm sexy?!_

"I-I'm Simon," he said after a few minutes of dancing.

"Raphael."

Simon hummed in response, relaxing more into the dance. Raphael moved a leg in between Simon's and pulled him closer, causing Simon to give a short moan. Simon's hands moved to his hips, clutching them a little tighter. They began to get lost in the rhythm, only making breathy noises in the other's ear.

"Hey! No sex on the the dance-floor!" Magnus yelled over the music, causing Raphael to look at him in annoyance.

"Te voy a matar." Raphael growled at Magnus under his breath. Simon was still breathing heavily, blushing when he remembered they were in public and Raphael was a stranger. (I'm going to kill you.)

"You wanna get out of here?" Raphael asked. "With you?" Simon squeaked.

Raphael rolled his eyes and nodded, "Sí." Simon nodded hesitantly and followed him outside. As soon as the cool air hit him, Simon was dragged down the street. "My place is two buildings down."

Simon nodded felt himself get pulled inside and into an elevator. He then felt his back hit the wall of the elevator. Simon moaned when he finally felt lips on his own. Raphael pushed against him, coaxing his mouth open. Simon moaned as he felt the lick into his mouth. After a while they pulled back for air, but Raphael decided to continue by nibbling along his jaw and throat, stopping to suck marks. Simon bit down on a whimper as the elevator doors opened.

Raphael looked over and saw they were on his floor. He guided Simon backwards until they reached his door. He unlocked the door quickly and shoved him inside. Simon panted heavily.

"I-I normally don't do this." Simon said nervously.

Raphael smirked and swaggered up to him, "Would you like to stop?"

"No! No... I just don't want to go too far."

He hummed and nodded, "I understand. What do you want?" He moved to kiss along his neck.

"Hahh, let me th-think."

"I am."

"Y-your distracting me."

"Hmm, am I?"

"F-fuck," Simon moaned when Raphael gave his neck an especially rough bite.

"I thought you wanted to go slow," Raphael teased, licking at the mark.

"Mm, God your mouth feels good."

"Is that what you want? My mouth?"

Simon made a whining noise at the idea of Raphael's sinfully plump lips around his cock. He moved his hips forward, feeling the heat building between his legs.

" _Yes,_ " he breathed out as Raphael began rolling his hips against his. Raphael chuckled and nipped his ear, "As you wish."

They moved into Raphael's room, shedding their costumes along the way. Raphael pushed Simon down on the bed and climbed in after him. All they wore were there briefs as Raphael pressed against him between his legs. They both moaned and started rolling their hips. Simon pulled Raphael down by his neck and bit his lower lip before kissing him roughly. He wrapped his legs around Raphael's hips as Raphael gripped at the top of his thighs. 

Raphael pulled away with a groan, kissing down Simon's chest. He began pinching and pulling at his nipples, causing Simon to give needy whimpers with each pull.

"R-Raphael!" He moaned out.

Raphael hummed and kissed along his stomach, stopping right at his boxers. He smirked up at the panting man, before moving to kiss along his thigh and nuzzle against his clothed balls.

"Fuck," Simon whined, moving his hips down.

Raphael began to suck Simon through his underwear, drawing out more moans as Simon spread his legs more. Simon looked completely debauched. He made Raphael fantasize about he must look when he is getting fucked. "Dios, Simon. You look so good like this."

Simon could only whine and try to buck his hips, before Raphael held them down. "Please."

Raphael sucked at the soaked one last time before peeling it off the other's body. He licked his lips and smirked before leaning in to suckle at the the tip. Simon gave a hoarse shout, before clutching at the bedsheets. Raphael guided Simon into his mouth, stopping when his lips met his fist. He slowly began to move up and down, adding suction at each up stroke. He let his fist follow the movement of his head as he used his other hand to guide Simon's hand to the back of his head.

Simon clutched at Raphael's hair, moaning over and over. 

"Raphael, I'm gonna..."

Raphael moved his mouth from him and moved up to align their cocks. They both wrapped a hand around them and thrust against each other, breathing against each other's mouths. Simon came first, shouting and jerking his hips up, still stroking the other. Not long after, Raphael came with a low groan. They both stayed where they where, panting heavily.  Raphael rolled over and grabbed a tissue to wipe most of their cum off. 

"That was-"

"Good? Great? Fantastic? Mind blowing? Sinfully delicious?"

"Those work."

They stared at each other for a while, not knowing what to say. Simon propped himself on his elbow and reached to pull Raphael into a lazy kiss. Raphael hummed happily.

"Can I tell you something?" Raphael asked after they pulled apart.

"Mm?"

"I don't normally do this either.."

Simon blinked up at him, confused,  "Then why would you choose me?"

"...I don't know, but I'd like to see you again. If you are okay with that."

Simon smiled at him and touched his cheek, "That sounds good." Raphael gave him a small smile in return. They both laid back and fell asleep comfortably.


End file.
